User talk:Agpuh
Welcome aboard Agpuh! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 19:12, June 21, 2010 Thanks! I just wanted to give you personally a big round of applause! Thank you so much for helping out with not only the Photography page, but also making the pages for the Gagapedia calendar! You've been doing a fantastic job! Keep up the good work! :) hEyyy XxMjF 23:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! I support what hEyyy XxMjF said, thank you so much! If you are interested in browsing old performances. I'm short on time on that area as well of the Gagapedia. I'm talking about adding set list and various minor information on the venue. Check the guide to help you. For example when to use different set list check The Monster Ball Tour which have it own set list with dates on it. If you don't have time or interest in doing that, I'm fine with both. I'll do it eventually with time. If you have suggestion (design, template, new page, formatting) regarding the Gagapedia on any aspect, please write them down on either of our talk page. Have a very good day, MiKael 16:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Awesome! Hey Agpuh! I have seen your posts on Lady Gaga fashion, could you please contact us on www.Gaga-Now.com I think we have a position for you that you would love! Gaga-Now.com Sandboxes I made you your first sandbox page, feel free and edit it however you'd like! You can check out the page here. :] hEyyy XxMjF 01:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Okay, so I'm going to have to revert basically everything you did today. First off, the category "Songs performed live" are for songs that are only performed live. If you read the description on the page, it's stated in bold. Next to that, we do not condone spreading rumors, hence the Unconfirmed Category. There's a reason why there was never a page for Hooker on the Church Corner that was officially updated. hEyyy XxMjF 02:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) PS: Unconfirmed songs are not meant to apart of the "Songs" category. The only reason why "Team Love Child" is a category is because it was set before we had created a page for it. But as mentioned, it too is obsolete, and will be deleted. Don't worry about reverting your edits, I'm going through them one by one to make sure not to miss any. I do appreciate the thought, but it's just unnecessary. hEyyy XxMjF 02:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :That's the reason why they're obsolete, we already have pages with basically the exact same information. :hEyyy XxMjF 02:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC)